Hand in Hand
by Mikesch10
Summary: Haruka x Michiru in Silvermillenium


_Wer hat das Recht zu richten  
Was gut ist oder nicht  
Wer hat mir denn zu sagen  
Was richtig ist für mich_

Sie saß da und starrte an die Wand. Mit den Augen verfolgte sie die Verzierungen, die den Familienstammbaum darstellten und versuchte, sich vorzustellen, sie nie wieder sehen zu dürfen, nie wieder hören zu dürfen, wie sie lachte oder mit Leidenschaft kämpfte. Die blauen Locken fielen vor ihre Augen, als sie ihren Kopf in den Händen vergrub. Das Urteil ihres Vaters hallte in ihren Ohren nach, sie wusste, es war unumstößlich. "Du wirst sie nie wieder sehen, hast du gehört? Du wirst dich nicht mit solchen..." An dieser Stelle hatte er nach Worten gerungen. "Solchen Abartigkeiten umgeben, hast du gehört?" Sie hatte trotzig geschwiegen, doch es tat ihr weh, zu hören, wie ihr Vater ihre Kampfpartnerin bezeichnete. Sie hatte sich umgedreht, sobald er es ihr erlaubt hatte, war gelaufen, als sie außer Sichtweite gewesen war.

_Was soll ich tun,  
Ich dreh noch durch,  
Mein Herz zeigt mir den Weg.  
Und das will nur zu dir zurück,  
Auch wenn keiner das versteht._

Jetzt saß sie da und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Tränen schwammen in ihren grünen Augen. Salzig wie das Meer, das den gesamten Planeten bedeckte, flossen bittere Tränen ihre Wangen herab. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war bereits durchnässt, ebenso wie ihre langen blauen Haare, um die sie jedes Mädchen hier beneidete. Doch der Prinzessin des Neptun war das im Momen egal. Sie wünschte sich, einfach ein normales Mädchen sein zu dürfen, das nicht immer gehorsam sein musste und sich auch einmal gegen ihren Vater auflehnen durfte. Er würde niemals verstehen, warum ihr Herz gerade dieser Kämpferin gehörte, deren Charakter sich von ihrem unterschied, wie sich der Tag von der Nacht unterschied. Sie war sanft und meist höflich, während die Andere aufbrausend war und oft die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte verlor, vor allem, wenn sie zornig war.

_Alles gegen mich und alles gegen dich ist verschwor'n  
Alle sagen alles ist für immer für uns beide verlor'n_

"Prinzessin?" Die Stimme hallt an den Wänden wider und steht spröde im Raum. "Ja, was ist denn?", fragte sie, während sie sich umdrehte. "Ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass Eure Mutter Euch sprechen möchte, aber ich darf Euch die Wahl lassen, ob ihr jetzt zu ihr geht oder erst später."  
"Es geht um meinen Streit mit dem König, nicht wahr? Sie möchte mir meine Liebe ausreden..." Ein bitterer Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
"Was soll ich Eurer Frau Mutter ausrichten?"  
"Ich komme später."  
"Prinzessin, ich weiß, es steht mir nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen, aber Ihr liebt Eure Kampfpartnerin wirklich, nicht wahr?" Die Blauhaarige nickte nur, sie wollte keine Mitleidsbekundungen mehr hören, denn die einzigen, die verstanden, was in ihr vorging, waren die Diener und auf die wurde nicht gehört.

_Wir stehen Hand in Hand,  
Mit dem Rücken an der Wand  
Wir stehen Hand in Hand  
Unser Traum ist abgebrannt  
Wir stehen Hand in Hand,  
Mit dem Rücken an der Wand  
Wir stehen Hand in Hand  
Zu zweit allein im Niemandsland_

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie an die Wand gestellt werden, um erschossen zu werden. Sie vermisste ihre Freundin. Alles an ihr, sogar ihre Sturheit und Hartnäckigkeit, was Kleider anging, die Stürme, die sie entfesselte, wenn sie zornig wurde, ihre Aufmüpfigkeit, die blauen Augen und das Funkeln in ihren Augen, wenn sie lachte. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie an die Kriegerin des Windes dachte.

_Ich hab fast aufgegeben  
Jeder Tag war eine Schlacht;  
Habe keine Nacht geschlafen -  
Über uns beide nachgedacht_

Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, welche Mühe sie sich gegeben hatte, es vor ihren Eltern geheim zu halten, doch sie hatte es nicht geschafft. Sie wusste noch genau, warum sie die Sailor Kriegerin überhaupt kennengelernt hatte. Es war Krieg und nicht ein Tag verging, ohne dass sie zu ihrem Verwandlungfüller greifen musste. Sie schlug sich buchstäblich durch ihr Leben, denn die Erdenbewohner griffen immer und immer wieder an und versuchten das Königreich des weißen Mondes zu zerstören, doch das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Die Kriegerin der Zerstörung, Sailor Saturn, war erwacht und hatte bereits den Pluto zerstört und damit jegliches Leben auf ihm unmöglich gemacht. Am liebsten würde sie schreien und ihnen erklären, was sie ihr bedeutete.

_Was ist passiert  
Meine Welt zerbricht  
Sie sagen mir ‚sei stark',  
Doch wie's mir geht  
Interessiert die nicht  
Keiner außer dir ist für mich da._

Der Krieg wütete, doch bis jetzt hatte sie es nur vage mitbekommen, doch nun, da wusste, sie würde allein kämpfen müssen, traf es sie mit voller Intensität. Ein Planet nach dem anderen wurde niedergemetzelt und die Bevölkerung grausam massakriert. Der Lockenkopf war nahe dran, seine Prinzipien über den Haufen zu werfen und einfach wegzulaufen und zu verschwinden. Resigniert seufzte sie, straffte die Schultern und ging zum Thronsaal, wo ihre Mutter schon auf sie wartete.

_Du musst sie schnell vergessen,  
Ja, du darfst sie nicht vermissen,  
Dieser Albtraum geht vorbei,  
Sei doch froh, jetzt bist du frei!  
Vorbei, sie hat's verdient,  
Sag mal hängst du noch an ihr,  
Du bist total verrückt,  
Schau nach vorn und nicht zurück!_

"Du wolltest mich sprechen, Mutter?" Mit einem Knicks begrüßte die Blauhaarige ihre Mutter. "Allerdings. Michiru, du kannst das deinem Vater doch nicht antun, du bist unser einziges Kind und du weißt, wie sehr er sich wünscht, dass du einen männlichen Thronfolger gebärst!" Nach dieser Rede war ihr Gesicht weiß, teilweise vor Wut und teilweise vor Schreck. Dann erwiderte sie:" Wenn ich für Euch nur existiere, weil Ihr einen männlichen Thronfolger herbeisehnt, dann kann ich dazu nur eines sagen: Guten Tag!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging. Sie ignorierte die Rufe ihrer Mutter und verwandelte sich. Ein blaues Licht teilte den Himmel, als sie auf den Mond zuflog.


End file.
